Christmas Morning
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin and Arthur decide to spend their Christmas morning in the best way possible. In each others arms, not leaving the bed.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is just a short one shot I decided to write. I needed to write some Merthur fluff after seeing the last episode.**_

_**This story contains no spoilers, only light Malexmale. Rated 'M' for safety.**_

_**Summary: Merlin and Arthur decide to spend their Christmas morning in the best way possible. In each others arms, not leaving the bed.**_

_**This was wrote in under one hour. I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :D**_

* * *

Arthur woke up and tightened his arms around the slender man in his arms. He kissed the top of his lovers head and turned his face towards the window, all he could see was white surfaces where the snow had fallen and settled. It was still falling now. Arthur found he loved mornings like this. It gave him more reason to hold Merlin close and bury his face in that warm, slender, pale neck.

He pulled Merlin closer to him making the sorcerer go from lying on his back to on his side. Merlin murmured a little and threw his arm across Arthur's chest, his right leg thrown over Arthur's as he buried his face in the blonds neck. "Mmm. Merry Christmas Arthur."

Arthur lifted his hand and put his finger under Merlin's chin, raising his head to meet his, he kissed his lips. "Merry Christmas baby. I asked the servants to do something for me last night after we fell asleep."

"Oh?"

"Look in the corner."

Merlin raised his head and in the corner stood a small Christmas tree with two presents underneath. "That one in blue wrapper is what I hid so you wouldn't find it. How did you know where it was?"

"I didn't but Gaius did and I had a word with him and told him what I had planned and he got my present you hid."

"Can I open mine now?"

"Of course you can baby. It is Christmas morning after all."

Merlin, despite the cold, threw back the covers, revealing his naked form and ran over to the tree and bent over to pick up both his and Arthur's gifts, making Arthur strongly fight against the urge of jumping from the bed and taking Merlin right there in front of the Christmas tree due to the view he was giving.

Merlin hurried back over to the bed and covered himself back up again, snuggling closer to his King.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at how excited Merlin seemed. "Open what I have got you."

Arthur took the small present from Merlin's hands and teared at the wrapper. "Open it open it!"

The King laughed and opened his present and gasped at what he saw. Inside the box was a long silver chain that had a big silver looking coin that had a ruby sat in the middle and it was glowing. "Why is it glowing baby?"

"It is full of my magic Arthur. Whenever you are surrounded when fighting, a burst of magic will erupt from it and knock all your enemies to ground. When you are hurt, you simply hold this over the wound and it will heal it."

"So even when you are not with me I will have you there."

"And you always will Arthur as I will never leave your side."

Arthur smiled and drew Merlin into a passionate kiss, hands roaming and groping until they pulled back for some much needed air.

"Open yours baby." Arthur panted.

Merlin unwrapped the small present and opened the small box. "Arthur...is this?" Merlin whispered as he stared at the silver band that was sat on a small cushion in the box.

"Yes Merlin. Will you make me the happiest King to have lived and marry me?"

"Yes." Merlin cried out. "Yes yes yes." Merlin laughed as he threw himself completely on Arthur who caught his fiance, laughing as he tightened his hold on him and rolled them both over so he was on top. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto the brunets third finger of his left hand.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

Merlin lifted his hand up and threaded his fingers through the blonds hair and brought his face down to his.

* * *

Arthur slowly pulled out of Merlin and dropped onto his side, pulling his love closer to him. "I suppose we will have to be getting up." Merlin sighed.

"Whatever for? It is Christmas day Merlin. I tend to spend the morning right here with you in my arms. Why do you think I have been working so much, so I had nothing to do this Christmas morning except spend it in bed with you in my arms."

"So we can cuddle some more?"

Arthur chuckled, he loved how much Merlin loved to cuddle after sex. "Yes baby. We can."

Merlin held on tight to Arthur and rested his head on the blonds chest. "Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Merry Christmas Merlin."

* * *

**_The end._**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? x_**


End file.
